


I'm Kevin, You're Whitney

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: “I think we should date.”Kakashi inhaled so sharply he nearly swallowed his own mask.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	I'm Kevin, You're Whitney

"I think we should date.”

Kakashi inhaled so sharply he nearly swallowed his own mask.

“Geez, what is wrong with you?” Blue eyes narrowing into a glare as Kakashi coughed and sputtered.

“What’s wrong with _me_?” he wheezed. “You’re the one saying crazy things at dinner.” Naruto frowned at him and Kakashi couldn’t read the emotions flickering across his expressive face.

“I didn’t know you’d have such a negative reaction,” he said sullenly, turning back to his ramen. Kakashi inwardly cringed, he hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, but the question had come out of nowhere.

“But why would we date?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“Well, we spend every day together,” Naruto shrugged, swirling his noodles around.

“I’m your bodyguard it’s kind of in the job description,” Kakashi fired back. Naruto was royalty and when Minato eventually decided to step down, Naruto would be crowned as the next Hokage.

“I like you, and we get along for the most part. You get along with Sasuke and Sakura and they actually really like you. They say we already bicker like an old married couple so why not make it official?” Kakashi snorted, Naruto’s friends _tolerated_ him at best. Not that they had a say whether or not Kakashi was with them or not.

“I’m pretty sure I said that you three were a bunch of idiots when I first met you,” he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “And I think I said the same thing last week.” He had met Naruto and his friends, then sixteen, on the same day that he had been assigned to him and he had been questioning his sanity every day for the last four years. Now the twenty-year-old scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, folding his tan arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Kakashi took in the mischievous grin and bright blue eyes looking at him under blonde bangs. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him; Naruto had weaseled his way under his skin like some kind of positivity parasite. Always pushing his buttons and doing the opposite of what he was told and freaking smiling that infectious smile as he went and somehow coercing Kakashi to open up to him. He also had seen how Naruto dealt with the hard times as well, there was the incident shortly after Kakashi had become his bodyguard and then the death of his mother last year. But Naruto had been strong when he didn’t need to be and Kakashi had made sure to just be present for him. Somewhere in there they had crossed the line between professional and personal and Kakashi was still wondering if Naruto had cast some kind of spell on him.

“Come on Kakashi, don’t think so hard about it. I’m attracted to you and, according to the tabloids, I’m Konoha’s most eligible bachelor so you should definitely be attracted to me,” Naruto said with a leer.

“If only they knew how humble you were,” he said sarcastically, but Naruto was still smiling. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. How did he get into this situation? He had been known as _Cold-Blooded Kakashi_ for crying out loud, he had even lectured Gai about his own personal feelings getting in the way of the job and now here he was dreading his days off because he couldn’t see Naruto. _I’m such a hypocrite…_ he should be pushing Naruto away with both of his hands. But he didn’t want to.

“It’s just not a good idea Naruto,” he said finally, slowly looking back at him.

“Why the hell not?” Naruto asked, voice raised.

“Well mainly, and I can’t believe I have to keep saying this, I’m your bodyguard and _you_ are the heir Naruto, you sign my paycheck,” he sighed again. He knew that that wouldn’t mean anything to him, he was persistent. It was one of the qualities that he, begrudgingly, liked about him.

“Technically the country signs your paycheck,” Naruto fired back, eyes fierce.

“ _Technically_ your father is the country and you will be too soon enough,” he met Naruto’s glare with one of his own.

“Then…” Kakashi knew the look on his face was bad news, “I should be able to date my own bodyguard.” Kakashi groaned, this couldn’t be happening. Why was Naruto able to just blast through the walls he had carefully built to protect them? His face fell suddenly, cheeks losing their color. “Or was I stupid? Did I just confess to you and you don’t even have feelings for me?”

“Of course, I have feelings for you,” he blurted out, not liking the shame in Naruto’s eyes. _Crap, back it up._ “But wait,” he tried to say, putting his hands up as those stupidly blue eyes lit up.

“So, you do love me?” It really was something else when he smiled.

“I’m currently reevaluating my life decisions,” he grumbled. “Wait _love_? Who said anything about love?” he added when his brain caught up.

“I can see it, you’re five seconds away from singing _I Will Always Love You_ ,” he laughed giddily, throwing his head back. Kakashi’s eyes flicked down the long column of his throat and yeah, he was totally screwed. But he wasn’t going to let Naruto know that… yet.

He stood and walked over to the other side of the table where Naruto was sitting and leaned over him, pulling his mask down as he placed one hand on the back of his chair and then the other on Naruto’s chin. The giggles stopped as Naruto realized their sudden proximity, eyes moving over his exposed face. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but before Kakashi could convince himself that this was an absolutely and completely no good terrible idea, he closed the distance and kissed him, eliciting a squeak from the younger man. After a beat Naruto realized what was happening and kissed him back, with the same enthusiasm that he put in everything he did. Kakashi passed his tongue under Naruto’s top lip before pulling away, smiling as he saw the flush on his cheeks.

“For the record,” he said softly, passing his thumb over Naruto’s damp bottom lip. Those blue eyes wide and looking slightly dazed. “I’m Kevin and you’re Whitney here, and,” he leaned in close, skating his mouth against that tan jaw up to his ear, enjoying the shudder that passed underneath him. “You have to tell your dad about us.” He pulled back completely and Naruto blinked up at him.

“Wait, what? Why me?” he whined loudly when it clicked.

“It’s only fair since you’re the one who seduced me,” he shrugged.

“I-I seduced you?” Naruto’s mouth gaped. “Have you seen yourself? Seri- _mmph_.” Kakashi kissed him again, it was definitely an effective way to get him to stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to get back into writing and working on an abandoned kknr project and had this prompt. So I figured hey why not! I was rusty. 
> 
> I have a few other prompts that I'm working on for this series, and I think I might do another one in this universe, but feel free to drop some in the comments and I'll do my best. 
> 
> The Title for the Series came from Pompeii by Bastille


End file.
